No es nada más que un encuentro casual del destino
by BGQueen
Summary: Después de un trabajo agotador, Balthazar decide tomarse un rato para relajarse y probar el famoso café de aquella colorida cafetería que tan popular es. Entró, pero no espero encontrar a uno de los monos sin pelo más interesante que hubiera conocido, o al menos eso creyó cuando lo vio detrás de esa barra sirviendo café. BENTHAZAR.


Este es mi nuevo Ship, sé que es prácticamente imposible de verlos juntos, pero la idea de... de verlos como los imagino sencillamente es indescriptile. No me van a dejar medir, honestamente, piénsenlo, Balthazar sin pareja es triste, pero Balthazar con Benny es hermoso~ Amen a estos dos como yo los amo. Gracias por leer esto.

SPN no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eric kripke, Bob Singer y Jeremy Carver.

* * *

Balthazar entró al lugar con aire agotado e irritado, pensando en lo duro que era conseguir y mantener un buen trabajo hoy en día que le dejará el capital suficiente que necesitaba para atender correctamente sus necesidades básicas –ropa cara y llamativa, buen alcohol y casas lo bastante lindas y ostentosas en las cuales vivir cuando le daban esos ataques de querer establecerse en un solo lugar por un tiempo. ¿Avaricioso? Sí, en efecto lo era, en todos los sentidos que existieran para definir esa simple palabra, pero eso se debía a que era una persona que procuraba primero sus intereses, ya después –mucho después- venían los demás, qué realmente eran pocos ya que Balthazar consideraba inútil y agotador atarse a un grupo de personas permanentemente, y la idea de siquiera intentarlo con sus hermanos, y revelar que en realidad no había muerto en la guerra, en la tierra era por supuesto: suicida.

Notó como algunos de los presentes en el lugar se detenían para mirarlo con obviedad y un mal disimulado interés que centellaba en sus ojos todo lo que componía la imagen del alto, elegante y británico recién llegado. Balthazar arqueó una de sus cejas altanero, mas optó por sencillamente ignorarlos y seguir con lo suyo, ¿qué tenía de malo que lo miraran? Que vieran lo que quisieran, sólo que no intentaran tocar o acabarían vueltos granos de sal.

La cafetería además de tener un nombre bastante raro, pero atractivo, era, en cuestión, modesta y vieja, mal decorada, anticuada y obsoleta en todos los sentidos, sin embargo, aquel aire nostálgico, de un mundo que en paso por sus mejores momentos hace ya mucho tiempo, podía sobrecoger tus emociones y abrazarte por completo hasta hacerte parte de aquella cómoda atmósfera familiar, estaba mal decorada, demasiadas cosas de los ochenta por todos lados, y las personas en ella no parecían precisamente gente que llevarías a tu casa para una fiesta, pero el ambiente en general era agradable, tanto así que, muy apenas, lograba compensar todo lo demás. Aunque era bastante patético ver como estaba prácticamente vacía, dentro sólo estaban unas cuatro personas dispersas por todo el establecimiento, como si ninguno de ellos pudiera tolerarse en lo más mínimo, y lo único que los mantenía ahí, soportándose, fuera el excelente café que servían –y según escucho en el pueblo: era el mejor de todo Nueva Jersey. Ojalá fuera así. Fuera de ésos que lo miraban, había otras cuatro personas en el lugar; un cocinero trasteando en la cocina, dos camareras a cada punta del lugar, en especial una morena atractiva que lo miraba fijamente desde la punta norte del lugar como fuera incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Balthazar, el ángel le sonrió suavemente pero no le puso más atención, no quería hablar o fingir ser amable con ningún mono sin pelo más, ella sólo se volvió al hombre que estaba atendiendo ruborizada y temblando de pies a cabeza como una quinceañera. Y por último estaba ese hombre de espalda ancha e imponente tras la barra que parecía estar demasiado ocupado haciendo quién sabe qué cosa con algunos platos y un pedazo de tela empapado y jabonoso de color azul desteñido por el uso recurrente. El rubio meditó si el haberse adentrado ahí –atraído por el nombre y el olor a café que despedía todo el lugar- fuera una buena idea, el asunto con el alma que estaba negociando se había escapado de sus manos en algún momento del trámite, dejándolo más cansado de lo que esperaba, por supuesto; el trabajo que tenía para sostenerse no era precisamente sencillo, o bonito, sin embargo, era algo que sabía hacer y que, además, lo hacía bastante bien, aunque de hecho fuera un negocio sucio y despreciable para cualquiera de su raza. Él debía vivir de algo, ¿no?

Relamió sus labios, sintiendo los bellos de su barba semicortada pinchar su lengua, moría por una taza de café cargado, con dos de azúcar y muy caliente, negro, justo como a él le gustaba. Llegó a la barra con unas cuantas zancadas más de sus largas piernas y dejó que su cuerpo entero cediera su peso sobre el modesto banquillo de madera lustrada que servía de asiento, tuvo que reprimir ese sonido de plena dicha que purgaba por salir de su boca al sentir como su cuerpo al fin era entregado al descanso que bien mereció se tenía. Las alas lo estaban matando y sus piernas palpitaban dolorosamente, estaba agotado. El crujir de la madera parecía haber roto el hechizo que mantenía la presencia de Balthazar en el lugar porque tan pronto tan pronto permitió que su cuerpo se recuperara del odioso viaje y recolección sobrenatural, los humanos dejaron de prestarle atención para centrarse una vez más en lo qué fuera que estuvieran haciendo antes de que el forastero de cabello rubio y chaqueta cara los interrumpiera con su aparición. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido, ¿tan poco tiempo podían concentrarse en algo esos monos? ¿Sus diminutos cerebros eran incapaces de desempeñar más de dos tareas a la vez?

-Estúpidos… -masculló el ángel con la quijada tensa, sintiéndose extrañamente insultado por ser desplazado tan fácilmente. Si supieran lo que era realmente estaba seguro que no apartarían la mirada aunque sus ojos estuvieran friéndose como dos huevos gracias a la gracia de Balthazar.

-¿Disculpa? –Exclamó una voz rasposa y profunda delante de él.

-Quisieran… -pensó en voz alta el rubio sin meditarlo, claro que enseguida levanto sus ojos para ver quién le había hablado y de esa forma al menos saber quién se atrevía a interrumpir sus cavilaciones de odio hacia las creaciones más imperfectas de su padre. Pero las palabras desfallecieron dentro de su garganta.

El hombre frente a él parecía sacado de alguna revista de decoración para interiores rústicos y clásicos, de esos que tenían una alfombra de oso y chimenea, o de algún comercial de cerveza oscura que pretendía mostrar como los hombres de la antigua democracia también sabían beber. La camisa se le pegaba al pecho y los primeros botones abiertos mostraban parte de su piel medio bronceada, demasiado pálida como para ser de un hombre que daba la impresión de haber trabajo de sol a sol antes de aprender a caminar. Cuerpo ancho, fornido, ojos azules, casi gris y cabello rubio cenizo bastante oscuro, casi castaño. Pero lo que logró captar la atención de Balthazar era esa adorable barba que enmarcaba toda su mandíbula y labio superior, dándole un aire de confianza y cariñoso, como un padre amigable o un buen tipo que te ayudaba a cambiar tu neumático pinchado en medio de la carretera sin pedirte nada a cambio. Balthazar no pudo evitar imaginarlo como un enorme oso pardo muy lejos de casa. Parecía ser parte de la decoración antigua y al mismo tiempo era como si fuera un intruso en su propio entorno. Bastante irónico y triste, pensó el ángel sin dejar de analizarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, comprendió enseguida que seguramente cuando fingía indiferencia ante la situación de su familia se veía justo de esa forma: perdido, huraño, fuera de lugar, queriendo encajar donde fuera sin lograrlo. El hombre carraspeó incomodo por el escrutinio del ángel que se mantenía en silencio, absorto en lo que pensaba, encudriñando cada rincón que alcanzaba a ver del hombre detrás de la barra.

-Un café negro, con dos de azúcar –ordenó Balthazar secamente sin pensárselo, era lo que quería, después de todo. El otro rubio frunció el ceño como respuesta, alzando su barbilla inconforme, cualquiera diría que estaba por echársele encima a Balthazar para golpearlo y hacerlo tragar ese café, no por la boca precisamente, pero no hizo nada de eso, sólo asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera para sacar algo de debajo de ella, una taza blanca e insípida fue lo que a continuación tenía entre sus manos.

Balthazar pensó que ese sujeto debía estar acostumbrado a esos ataques insolentes y jactanciosos de desconocidos que llegaban a entrar a ese lugar olvidado por Dios, igual a muchos lugares más que después de la creación su padre dejo de ponerles atención para desaparecer como todo hijo de perra (no, no es blasfemia si es verdad). No obstante, Balthazar no podía imaginar cómo alguien podría ser grosero con un sujeto tan intimidante y atemorizante que daba la impresión de poder romperte el cuello con sólo usar sus manos, serían humanos estúpidos, y muertos, además. Balthazar apoyó sus codos sobre la madera y escondió sus ojos entre sus manos, bastante cansado como para pensar en algo que no fuera el irse de allí para recortarse sobre su cama y quedarse ahí hasta que acabará la primavera. El oso que tenía por mesero dejo la taza humeante delante de su nariz, que ésta no pudo evitar inhalar el olor a cafeína por completo, y después retrocedió un poco hasta que su cadera choco contra otra mesa para poder ver al hombre que antes lo observaba a él. Balthazar no se movió, sabiéndose observado, porque en realidad no quería, adoraba que esos monos sin pelo lo observaran como si fuera uno de los cuadros más preciosos que hubieran visto jamás, porque eso era, una de las creaciones que Dios hizo al inicio de todo, al principio del universo. Sus hermanos y él eran la mayor creación de su padre, aunque los humanos se empeñaran en asegurar que era ellos la obra maestra del gran Jefe. Já, bobalicones, eso eran en realidad.

-¿Mal día, compañero? –Preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos. El ángel realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero algo en la voz del sujeto lo incitaba a hacer todo lo contrario, así que como respuesta rió quedamente sin apartar las manos de sus ojos.

-El trabajo siempre provoca esos días –respondió Balthazar, ganándose una suave risa del hombre que lo hizo estremecer por dentro.

-Buen punto, amigo… –dijo el otro, alargando la última letra de la última palabra dicha, como si saboreara la letra gustosamente, ahora sí que Balthazar no tuvo más opción que mirarlo, aunque en seguida se arrepintió un poco al verlo sonriendo vivamente –no a él- a la otra mesera que le sonreía de la misma manera como respuesta. Ahora entendía ese innecesario aplazamiento de palabras.

La sensación de estar tragando agujas se instaló en la garganta de Balthazar de sólo ver a esos dos ligando de esa forma, así que decidió mejor probar el famoso café –qué si era malo tendría la excusa perfecta para irse de ahí de una vez.

Mierda.

El café estaba buenísimo, no, estaba perfecto. Simplemente delicioso, tanto que si no se detenía iba a acabarse de un solo trago la taza completa y así iba a hacerlo hasta que escucho la risilla ronca del sujeto taladrarle los oídos.

-Vas a ahogarte si lo bebes así. Hay bastante y recién hecho, así que no te preocupes por qué no vaya a haber después –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, golpeando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos el vidrió de la tetera llena de café. Balthazar pensó si sería grosero el tomar aquella jarra y bebérsela por completo en ese momento.

-Los rumores son ciertos, al parecer –comentó el ángel sin despegar los labios de la taza, mirando al hombre. Algo le impedía apartar sus ojos de él.

-No sé que hayas escuchado, pero algunos son ciertos. Como que tenemos el mejor café del estado –respondió con una sutil y orgullosa sonrisa el rubio más robusto.

-Seguro que es porque los que lo prueban no han salido de él… -dijo Balthazar bebiendo un trago más de aquel elixir café. Joder, de verdad estaba delicioso.

El hombre sólo sonrió sin creerle, por favor, podía ver claramente como se desvivía por cada trago que le daba. ¿Y en serio iba a decirle que su café no era el mejor del mundo? Lo veía escrito en su rostro, un rostro completamente relajado gracias al líquido que viajaba por su garganta. Y hasta atractivo, aunque esa idea quedo suspendida en el aire ante la sorpresa de su dueño por haber siquiera imaginado eso. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Bastante bueno, eh? –Interrogó una vez más con una satisfacción de saber la respuesta que no podía disimular ni aunque quisiera.

-Está bien, amigo, el café está delicioso –confesó Balthazar acabándose hasta la última gota dentro del recipiente cilíndrico. Tan pronto la dejo de nuevo sobre la barra, el hombre sonriendo la lleno una vez más con un confiado movimiento de su brazo, tensando los músculos de sus hombros y espalda, llamando la atención de Balthazar enseguida que trataba de no mirarlo demasiado-. ¿Quién lo ha hecho? Se merece el maldito premio Nobel.

-Lo estás viendo ahora mismo… y aún sigo esperando que llegué por correo, dijeron tres semanas o menos –respondió el otro, haciendo que ahora Balthazar se sintiera libre de sonreír un poco.

-Comida y comedia, vaya lugar que es éste –comentó el ángel agarrando la taza para pegarla una vez más contra sus labios y poder probar ese adictivo néctar.

-Vienen por el café, pero se quedan por los chistes –bromeó él como respuesta.

Balthazar sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Estaban jugueteando? ¿Los dos lo estaban haciendo o sólo era idea suya? Porque vaya que él lo estaba haciendo y es que algo en ese hombre le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para quedarse absorto mirándolo a los ojos como si nada más en el mundo valiese la pena observar. Eran preciosos, debía admitirlo, opacos, a lo lejos bien podían parecer grises, pero de cerca eran de un perfecto y armonioso color azul claro. Como el azul del cielo diluido por un montón de agua. Los suyos no, los suyos parecían un cielo despejado a medio día, muy azules y brillantes, aunque ahora los de ese hombre dejaban en ridículo los suyos. El azul tan etéreo que adornaban sus pupilas era perfecto. Básicamente como todo en él lo era. Balthazar sacudió su cabeza despacio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Perfecto? ¿Un simple mono sin pelo? Algo debía tener el café, seguramente, que lo estaba convirtiendo en un chiflado. Dejo despacio la taza sobre la barra, para sorpresa del mesero que parecía no comprender lo que sucedía al ver como el ángel se levantaba de la mesa dispuesto a irse.

-Es demasiado tarde, tengo una junta con algunas personas y ya sabes, nunca se llega demasiado temprano a esas cosas y… -ni siquiera entendía por qué era que estaba excusándose con un completo desconocido, pero al ver como en una fracción de segundo una emoción parecida a la decepción le cruzaba el rostro al verlo levantarse sencillamente no pudo evitarlo.

-Por supuesto, igual fue un gusto… eh –paró el hombre mirando a Balthazar como esperando algo, algo que el rubio no llego a comprender-. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-… -''no lo dije'', pensó Balthazar pero aún así sonrió despacio, acercando su mano al bolcillo interno que tenía su chaqueta para sacar algunos billetes y poder pagar el café antes de irse-. Balthazar, mi amigo. Me llamo Balthazar.

-Va por la casa –respondió enseguida el hombre, esta vez no sonreía, aunque se veía bastante complacido con saber el nombre de su nuevo y misterioso cliente.

-Que considerado –agradeció con un tono dadivoso, alejando su mano de su chaqueta para sacudir levemente su ropa con la palma de sus manos. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía una y otra que debía quedarse, que quería quedarse, pero no le hizo caso y menos cuando comenzó a pensar lo adorable que se veía el otro al sonreír haciendo que su barba subiera y sus ojos ser arrugaran tiernamente. Estaba volviéndose loco, por todos los cielos. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes se giro una vez más para mirar al amable sujeto que lo había atendido.

-Benjamine Laffite, pero Benny está mejor, mucho gusto –respondió rápidamente el tan Benny, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Balthazar, el otro sólo asintió sorprendido, ¿habría sido tan obvio?, ahora sí retomando su camino para salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía antes de acabar pidiéndole a Benny que fuera y le ''destapara la cañería''.

Volvió a respirar cuando se halló a sí mismo fuera de ahí, desapareciendo con un aleteo a su siguiente parada: su cama.

Benny miro con el entrecejo arrugado como Balthazar salía del lugar. Mentiría si dijera que el sujeto no le había llamado la atención, pero también sería reconocer algo que se negaba a aceptar que podía sentir por alguien más que no fuera aquella mujer dueña de su corazón. Sí se había sentido decepcionado cuando lo vio irse, y el preguntarle su nombre había sido por demás estúpido, pero algo de él había capturado cada uno de sus sentidos por completo. Quizás fuera el olor que despedía su sangre que tan pronto entro llegó hasta su nariz, activando sin querer ese autoreflejo que tenían sus colmillos para salir, el esfuerzo de no morderlo en todo ese pequeño período que pasaron hablando fue agotador. El olor de su sangre era el más delicioso que hubiera percibido nunca Benny, era único y tentador, y el sonido de ella viajando a través de sus venas era como música para los oídos del vampiro. Entonces, ¿qué hacía aún ahí parado cuando podía sencillamente ir y saciar su sed de una vez? La respuesta a esa pregunta quedaba en el aire, no podía, la idea de apagar ese rostro con sus propias manos le dejaban un amargo sabor de boca. Quizás… probar esa piel en otras circunstancias, con un poco más de delicadeza y menos ropa… quizás…

¿Qué rayos pensaba? Se regaño mentalmente el vampiro a causa de esos pensamientos nada propios de su persona. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Era sólo un humano, no tenía nada de especial… nada.

Negó con su cabeza y tomo la taza medio vacía con sus dedos, pensando en lo cálido que serían los dedos del sujeto que acababa de irse como alma que lleva el diablo –pésimo juego de palabras. Vació el líquido y comenzó a limpiarla pensativo.

Quién sabe, quizás algún día volvieran a verse.

* * *

¡FELIZ COMIENZO DE LA NOVENA TEMPORADA! ¿Reviwes?


End file.
